parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) - Preview Clip 3: The Land of The Living Dead Part 1.
Here is preview clip 3 of Thomas and Percy fighting horrid lorries in Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Percy as Globox *Hector as Andre *The Horrid Lorries as The Hoodlums *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Transcript *Percy: Ah, the land of the living dead, at last. Well, at least, it's nice and calm here. (he and Thomas puff down the line and collect some gems) And here I was, except for the scary place filled with terrifying ghouls. Oh, silly Percy. *Hector: Silly Percy? Silly Percy?! Who is this bonehead?!! *Thomas: Whatever. (while Percy looks at the birds, Thomas climbs up and shoots a cage, just to free Stepney) *Bash: I have to go drop the kids off at the pool. (drops a green can for Thomas, who grabs and transforms into a green spinning engine, and leaves when Bash departs. Thomas goes through a tunnel, collecting gems, shooting some obstacles in the way, shoots a spinning thing, climbs on top to grab a gem, goes on top of another platform, transforms into a shock rocket engine, and shoots his rocket at another cage to free Bill) *Thomas: There we go. *Bill: I have to go powder my nose. *Thomas: Whatever. (shoots his rocket through a tunnel and frees Ben) *Ben: I have to go walk my dog and water my flowers. *Thomas: Okay. (drops down, grabs a few gems, turns into a yellow flying engine, flies up, grabs a few gems, grabs the plum, goes down, grabs a red gum) *Hector: Hey, I see light. I think I'll take a look. Oh, wait. No, on second thought, I'd better stay here. Oof. *Thomas: Ah, be quiet, Hector. (carries the plum, throws it at two clowns, and puts the plum on the top) There. That should do it. (Thomas and Percy climb up, grabbing a red can to make Thomas powerful, grabbing gems, and using their guns to shoot five horrid lorries, who are in the way. After defeating them, cheering with delight, and breaking piggy banks, Thomas and Percy carry on, head through a tunnel, collecting more gems, and letting Percy drink so plum juice, climb up, hiccuping a bubble, and going outside. Thomas grabs his light blue lightsaber and light green lightsaber, activates them both, and starts attacking three horrid lorries, plus another one flying toward him, and defeats him by slashing him into a thousand pieces. Thomas switches off both his lightsabers, and as Percy goes up to him, Thomas turns into a green twister engine, shoots a spinning object, climbs up, grabbing two gems, freeing Dash giving him a shoe, and defeating two other lorries with Percy following. Thomas jumps down, shrinks, lands in one of his shoes with his other one running away, and goes in pursuit with it to have a battle with it. After defeating his shoe and cheering with delight, Thomas goes back to normal size, and steps into his shoes, but transforms into a shooting guy, climbing up and meeting up with Percy, and shoots the door down. Thomas and Percy go through the tunnel) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof